Heart of Ice
by ArcherofDarkness and Callie
Summary: Kagome finds herself betrothed to a man she has never met, and her husband to be isnt exactly what he appears... please read! Written and posted by Callie. I've revised it and expect many reviews.
1. Default Chapter

Callie here: I am the author of this fanfiction. I do not own anything but the plot and Kori Touketsu. This is a revision so if you liked it the first time it only got better and less confusing. Hopefully all will be completed June 8th 2005. Thank you, enjoy.

Archer of Darkness's Input: Kori Touketsu in Japanese means Ice Frozen…but when translating to English you switch them around, so his name would mean "Frozen Ice" kind of repetitive…but KOOL!

Thoughts are in Italics 

As Kagome leaned into her soft cushion, she felt satisfaction in the comfort it granted. This satisfaction didn't last long though for soon she noticed her grandfather and mother standing by the door, looking quite solemn. Their presence, although familiar, called her to her feet.

"Kagome, we have something to tell you." Her mother's voice floated to her ears, a waver asking for forgiveness of what was to come.

Kagome found her voice despite the fear that gripped her, "What is it mother? Grandfather?"

"Do you remember that funeral we attended two years ago? Mr. Touketsu's funeral?" Her two guardians made their way into the room.

Kagome shuddered, "Yes…it was in that freezing winter!"

Her grandfather looked lost for words, "He and I were very good friends, so when you and his son, Kori, were young, we made a proposal that you two would marry. That way, one of us would always be able to take care of you both, in case a tragic accident took one of our lives."

It took a while for his words to sink in, but then Kagome's eyes got very round, "So you mean that I…I'm-"

"Betrothed," her mother put in.

Kagome blinked a coupled times, "I think I'm feeling sick, I'd better go to bed." With that she dropped down on her cushion again, only this time finding no comfort, and closed her eyes so that the forming tears wouldn't be seen.

(Break)

The startling news had left Kagome devoid of any motivation and stuck in her room. Finally, when she emerged a day later, she washed her tear-streaked face and was left looking just a little tired. Shaking her hair out of her face she decided to go and visit the Old God Tree near the well.

"But what about Inu Yasha?" She whispered, sitting on the cold, stone wall letting her eyes fall on the portal that enabled her able to first meet the half-demon. _I know he's never actually _done _anything to say he likes me, but doesn't he always get huffy when Koga tries to kidnap me, or that time when Miroku asked me to "bear his child? And what about all the times he's protected me from danger too!_

Her thoughts were torn from her at the icy coolness of a hand as it grasped her shoulder; Kagome turned and stared up into the cold gray eyes of a boy who looked to be the same age as her. She started to stand but he pushed her back down onto the wall roughly.

"Kagome I presume," he said. He stole her hand and lifted it to his lips, planting a gentle kiss on the back of it. A cold spot was left by his lips and, try as she might, Kagome could not stop the shiver that ran down her spine.

"I-I am Kagome…" she stuttered, completely taken aback by his handsomeness and the utter chill that was emitted from his emotionless presence. His eyes looked as hard as the steel of a sword, and just as sharp. The gray orbs blended well with his pale complexion that now reflected the late morning light, and his silver hair lay heavily spiked yet calm despite the wind.

"I am Kori Touketsu, and it is an honor to meet you. Come, the weather is getting chilly, it will be warmer in your house." He pulled Kagome to her feet and escorted her back to her door, thoughts streaming through his mind. _How in seven hells does she have that Shikon jewel! Never mind, it will be mine!_

**C/h: First chapter revised hurray for me. Please review. **


	2. Steel Knuckles

Callie here: Chapter Two of the revised Heart of Ice.

To Kagome it all seemed to be a dream but it wasn't. Kori Touketsu **had** eaten breakfast with her and her family, and her grandpa **had** talked the whole time about future wedding plans, which in turn **had** ended up making Kagome feel physically ill, so that she had to leave the table early. A room had been prepared for him but he had refused the offer-which was a relief to Kagome- he had plans for board already. Now he was gone, busy with other things, but he would be back tonight; giving Kagome only a short widow of opportunity to go through the sacred portal.

Like always she climbed down the well only to, when she reached the bottom, climb back up and find herself in Inu Yasha's world. Before she could even find her bearings Shippo jumped up into her lap.

"What'd yah bring me?" The fox demon began digging through the bag she had slung over her shoulder. He pulled out a chocolate bar half melted, and began chomping greedily.

Miroku walked out of the brush and, upon glancing Kagome, realized something was terribly amiss. "What's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome could only imagine how she looked to him. What, with her eyes wide and glazed over from far away reflection, and her complexion muted, she must have looked remote and disgruntled. The story swelled in her throat begging for him to hear knowing he would listen and comfort, but just then Inu Yasha came prancing up and for some reason the words couldn't get out.

"Where have you been?" He was visibly annoyed, "You were supposed to be here way before now."

"Well maybe you're lack of consideration has kept me away." She retorted.

Shippo eyes rounded on her and, with his mouth covered in chocolate, said, "I don't lack consideration, I missed you Kagome."

Kagome ruffed up Shippo's hair resisting the urge to laugh, as he wiggled away disgusted by the show of affection.

"Well I'm so-o-r-r-r-ry but I didn't know that baby sitting you required compassion." Inu Yasha muttered.

Kagome felt sudden tears well up in her eyes but couldn't understand why. She'd bickered with Inu Yasha before but this was different, this was hurtful after finding out that she was betrothed. Her tears began to spill over. Inu Yasha, Shippo, and Miroku all gaped at her in surprise.

"What did I do?" Inu Yasha asked trying to cover up his mistake.

Kagome feeling ashamed for crying stood up and tried to run away, only to find her path blocked by the unsuspecting Inu Yasha. They both toppled backward from the force of the blow, Kagome falling on top of Inu Yasha. Feeling even more embarrassed by this position she scrambled to her feet and ran into the woods, tears streaming from her eyes.

Miroku helped Inu Yasha up but then, with a second thought, pushed him back down. "Inu Yasha you dope, you hurt her feelings and then you arrogantly got in her way."

"That's not true," a growl rang in Inu Yasha's throat as he jumped up and tried to nock down Miroku. Miroku dodged the enraged demon easily, leaving Inu Yasha to tackle air and fall flat on his face. "Muffa muffa emf umf."

Miroku bent down and rolled Inu Yasha over, allowing him to spit out the bits of dirt and debris. "You were saying?"

"She ran into me." Inu Yasha spat angrily, still on his back.

"But you did hurt her feelings." Pitched in Shippo who was still sitting on the well and wallowing over the lack of Kagome, or perhaps just her chocolate.

Sitting up, his elbows propped beneath him, Inu Yasha murmured his voice remorseful, "You don't think I know that."

Less reproachful Miroku lent a hand to help Inu Yasha to his feet, "What do we do now?"

Smacking away the offered hand Inu Yasha jumped to his feet, "**We** won't do anything, you'll wait here, and** I'll **go get Kagome." His mind made up, he sprang off in the direction that Kagome went, "I'll fix this."

_(Break)_

After a while Kagome no longer knew why she ran, but her legs kept moving hurried through the woods. The tears that had fallen were now dry on her face but she continued to run. Suddenly a twisted tree root caught her foot up and tripped her sending her tumbling, rather than falling, through the underbrush.

Sprawled out on the ground she finally had the chance to catch her breath. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Every time Inu Yasha came around recently, she'd get this funny feeling and then he'd just pick on her and make her feel miserable. Now on top of it all, there was this guy Kori Touketsu; when she got married she would she have to leave Inu Yasha forever. The thought had never occurred to her before, but how could she go off gallivanting with a half- demon boy if she was supposed to be lawfully married.

That's when a noise, which had been in the corner of her mind, finally became clear. It was a voice; "You two bull heads have finally done something worth your keep."

Cautiously Kagome peered out between the leaves of a bush to find three men conversing on the other side. They were all cloaked so she could not make out their features, but they were defiantly men.

"With this bit of info I shall obtain exactly what I want." The leader of the small group was speaking. "Now all I have to do is put on a little show and let you do the dirty work. If you can't do that," The cloaked figure rose to his full height as two, head sized, ice balls grew out of his palm, "I'll have your heads as well." With that he crushed the two ice figurines in his fists.

"Kagome!" The call floated into the sky and echoed in her ears. It was Inu Yasha and he was heading this way; she had to warn him and fast. "Kagome! Enough hide and seek come out here now!"

_Who did he think he was, demanding her presence with that tone of voice? _She questioned about warning him but it was already too late, the three men had heard.

(Break)

Kagome the girl he would soon wed, but how could it be he had just left her. Did she already know about him? Kori Touketsu had checked his surroundings before but now he wasn't so sure about them. On the other hand there was this sniveling little whelp to deal with, the one crashing through the forest bellowing his fiancé's name. "Is this the one?"

One of his cowardly companions turned to him, "Yes my lord."

The demon jumped out from the trees completely caught off guard. On closer inspection, Kori realized the stranger was a half-breed like himself. "Well do something!"

The two numbskulls turned and ran towards the miscreant, leaving Kori behind to wonder why he had ever given them each a jewel shard; neither of them even understood it's full potential.

(Break)

Without warning Inu Yasha was struck with a mighty blow to the head, which knocked sent him reeling into the strong trunk of the tree. Not getting the chance to shake the woozy feeling out of his head before another one came, Inu Yasha Struggled to dodge and found himself teetering then toppling onto his face. A sharp kick in the ribs rewarded him sending him spinning through the air, but he managed to turn himself about and land on his feet. "Who are you punks!" He growled as he went head to head with one. Heaving his opponent off the ground he flipped him, like a pancake, over his shoulder.

Before he could even congratulate himself though, the other one charged up and caught Inu Yasha in a tackle.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." The fiend sneered and pulled Inu Yasha to his chest, trying to suffocate him. Being this close to the man Inu Yasha noticed the most revolting smell that seemed to emit from him.

Inu Yasha kicked the oaf in the jaw and leapt to his feet away from the stench. "Man you are dumb, 'It's for us to know and you to find out'." He mimicked slathering on the stupid.

He reached for Tetsusaiga, if only he could get to it he could end all this, but he was grabbed from behind his arms restrained to his side. The one he had just finished with, gathered himself from the ground and jabbed Inu Yasha in the stomach with a fist. The air was knocked out of Inu Yasha as another blow fell on his nose. It was like the guy had steel knuckles as well as big fist.

"Laugh while you can demon boy," The fiend continued to send punches in Inu Yasha's direction, one by one; Inu Yasha couldn't catch a breath. "Because whenever I get through with you…" The bully didn't finish because just then a rock struck the side of his head.

(Break)

The punishment had gone on long enough, Kagome decided, Inu Yasha must have learned from his mistake. What Kagome hadn't counted on was that the big bully would turn around and charge at her, forgetting about Inu Yasha. Kagome could not run and leave Inu Yasha behind, so she stood her ground and chucked another rock at the stranger to distract him. It hit him right between the eyes and he stopped dazed for a moment then quickened his pace.

"Uh-Oh"

"Uh-oh's right little girlie." The bully reached out to grab her.

The man barreled towards her, at the last second Kagome dropped expecting to feel the man crash into her but instead she heard a curse.

"You fool, you dumb slab of rotting meat, don't harm the girl!" To Kagome's surprise it was the leader speaking, and when she looked up she saw an ice barrier had formed between herself and the charging man.

The two goons looked at each other and the one holding Inu Yasha let go with a shrug. "But Master."

"No buts." The cloaked figure, that had stayed still this whole time, raised a hand. From it swirl a misted blizzard, which flew out blinding both Inu Yasha and Kagome. When the blizzard receded the figures where gone, and only the chill air remained to remind them of the strangers presences.

After a moment Kagome rushed to Inu Yasha's side and hugged him rather roughly, in return he groaned.

"Are you all right, Inu Yasha?" She looked at him with a keen eye. "Any broken bones?"

"You were there the whole time weren't you?" He said this with a growl in his voice, but before Kagome could get all defensive he continued, "Look Kagome if it means anything I'm sorry. You know for before."

Kagome's heart fluttered and before she knew what she was doing, her lips found there way to his and she embraced him in another hug. The kiss was just as surprising to Inu Yasha, as it was when Kagome felt a stiffness growing in his pants.

"Inu Yasha!" She pushed him back, "You perve."

They stared at one another as the sun began to set, and despite themselves began to laugh. If you had been a stranger who just happed to walk up now and see them laughing, you just wouldn't understand; however these two in that quick kiss had shared something, something that tied them together even during a fight.

"You know what Kagome?" Inu Yasha managed to say through his laughter.

"What is it, Inu Yasha?"

"I'm going to wring Shippo and Miroku's necks when I see them, for not helping me out."

The laughter started up again and spilled into the night air.

(Break)

Back at the well Shippo and Miroku were just lying down to sleep.

"Do you think we should have followed him?" The fox boy asked through a yawn.

Miroku patted Shippo's head, "If I know them they're probably alone somewhere not wanting to be bothered."

"Guess again." Inu Yasha steeped out of the shadows with Kagome at his side. From the bruises on his body and the look on his face, they could tell he wasn't happy.

"Where ya been?" Shippo said weakly.

"I've been fighting two guys," He began, "With fists as hard as anvils!"

"Oh is that all?" Questioned Shippo against his good benefit.

"Yes, and I've discovered their leader is some sort of Ice demon trying to kill me." Inu Yasha was poised for battle, his Tetsusaiga in hand. "I've been busting my but, and where have you been!"

Miroku said matter of factly, "You told us to wait here."

With that they were off; Shippo in front dashing among the trees then Misoku, Inu Yasha came running third swing the Tetsusaiga around cursing like a sailor, and lastly Kagome trying to get them to calm down.

"Sit!"


	3. Sorrowful Eyes

Kagome sat across from Kori during dinner, and tried to mask her dismay at having him there. Somehow despite her efforts Kori seemed to know exactly how she felt. He seemed able, with his chilling eyes, to break through the facade and see what lay beneath. His eyes that were glued to her now- making her squeamish as she prodded the food on her plate- were powerful and seemed to say more than he voiced.

"So my grandfather and your father were friends?" Kagome didn't look up from her plate as she asked this.

"They were."

_It is so hard to make conversation with this boy_, Kagome's thoughts became reproachful. "Were you and your father close?"

It seemed she had touched a tender spot, for Kori closed his eyes and didn't answer right away. After a few steady inhales he finally opened his eyes. "He cared."

What a twisted reply, although from Kagome's view he was a little twisted. To please her grandfather though, who was on the edge of his chair begging for them to become equated, Kagome smiled and nodded.

Kori brushed back a lock of blond hair that had fallen into his face; it was just long enough to stay tucked behind his ear. This man, so fair and yet so cold, bewildered Kagome. She felt as if she could never marry him for his aloofness, but at the same time- if things had been different- she knew she wouldn't mind.

He looked up at her and saw she was looking at him. A light rose fell upon her cheeks as she looked away with embarrassment, but his smile didn't escape her view.

"Do you fancy something?" His chuckle danced to her ears.

Kagome decide to let him taste his own medicine, "Only curious."

(Break)

After dinner Kori asked to have a tour of the land, so Kagome walked him through the garden and unexpectedly led him to the well. There he sat down and refused to go further.

"Your well has no water."

"It has no need for water." Kagome replied softly. She wished to take him away from the sacred place, but she saw it would be harder than she first thought.

"When I first saw you here I learned of your uniqueness. You have respect and honor for things I don't understand. You love your grandfather and mother very much and would do any thing for them." At this he took her hands in his frigid ones, and looked up at her with sorrowful eyes. "I want you to know there are many reasons why I want this marriage to go through, but I don't want you to think of me as a burden."

It took a while for Kagome to see that he was giving her a choice. Kori didn't just want to sweep her up and marry her without her consent, and this was his way of asking. Doubt tugged at her though, it told her to run but how could she leave him unsatisfied. How could she say yes to a man she just met; how could she become a wife so young? All of these questions flooded her head but when she looked into his eyes, his newly spirited eyes, an answer came.

" Marriage is swift like a poison, but love is a life lived long."

Kori nodded his agreement, but beneath his mask, where Kagome couldn't see, he hid his dark thoughts. _Acting is to persuade the young and gullible. Her trust was easily tapped._

Callie here: Just for all you reviewers who might not have caught it Kagome basically said in the last chapter that she'd marry him but that it would take awhile for her to ever love him.


	4. Ironic Smile

Callie here: I don't own anything but Kori and the plot. I hope you enjoy, things are going as planed so this will be up on the eighth. If not you can sue me (not really).

_" Marriage is swift like a poison, but love is a life lived long."_

Kagome felt as if she had betrayed Inu Yasha as she lay down to sleep; the memory of kissing him flooded her mind leaving no other thoughts. It had been an unplanned, mysterious, but pleasing kiss that held some meaning. If she was kissing Inu Yasha, but marrying Kori something was wrong.

Inu Yasha was her courageous, strong, and overbearing half- demon; and Kori was her mystifying, cold, but caring fiancée. They were two totally different companions, and yet they both enthralled her. How could she decide between them?

Sitting up she jumped out of bed, and crept out of the house into the night air. It was late, she knew, but she had to see Inu Yasha; had to tell him about Kori. When she emerged from the well no one was there. Really she hadn't expected them to be but she had hoped, it would save the trouble of finding them.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome whistled really loud, "Inu Yasha, where are you!"

Making her way through the woods she searched for any sign of the half-demon, the whole time wondering what she would say to him. His reaction was her real concern, for she was split two ways. On one hand she wanted him to be jealous and tell her she couldn't marry, but she also wanted him to be supportive of her decision. First though, she wanted to find him.

It was Shippo whom she actually found primary. Through a break in the trees she saw him with his head to the ground, sniffing.

"What are you doing?"

Shippo looked up and saw Kagome's ironic smile. "Sniffing." The fox went back to his job. "I'm looking for those guys that hurt Inu Yasha."

From the look of him, all dirty and not as enthusiastic as usual, she figured he had been working all day. This also meant Inu Yasha wasn't far behind. Branches parted and Kagome's heart leaped as Miroku step out with Inu Yasha following.

"Inu Yasha." Kagome skipped up to him with a big grin on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Inu Yasha frowned stopping Kagome in her tracks, "We weren't expecting you."

Shippo lifted his head again, "Yeah, but we're glad you're here. Kagome you can track now and I'll rest, we've been going in circles."

"Inu Yasha, we need to talk." Kagome prepared herself with a deep breath, but before she could say anything he interrupted.

"We're busy, come back another time." Inu Yasha walked passed Kagome and continued on the trail.

Obviously _he_ wasn't happy about her presence. He was _too busy_ for her, and his busyness made her mad. What she had to say was important, so she reigned in her temper- for now.

"Inu Yasha, I'm getting married."

(Break)

Inu Yasha stopped not believing his ears; he had to have misheard. "You what?"

Kagome clasped her hands in front of her and stared defiantly at his back, "I'm- I'm getting married."

Turning towards her he saw she wasn't lying. Her face was pale and her eyes- locked to his- only told the truth. Grief shook him, causing him to almost collapse, but he steadied himself against a tree: breaking away from her eyes. He thought about their kiss and now this- this news; it was a terrible shock.

Marriage? Kagome? The two just didn't make sense, and to whom for that matter. Rage boiled up in him but he couldn't let Kagome know how he felt.

"Congratulations." Inu Yasha smirked despite the pain he felt inside. "Are you here to invite us to the wedding?"

When Kagome's face crumpled Inu Yasha realized he had gone too far. He didn't care though; to him she was now a traitor. Hadn't they shared something in that kiss, or was he the only one who had felt the connection? She couldn't have felt anything, for now she was off marrying another guy. How could she do this to him?

"Inu Yasha." Kagome placed a hand on his arm, her touch sending shivers down his spine; that traitor.

He was so enraged he didn't even look up at her. He simply shook her off and headed deeper into the woods. "Come on Miroku, Shippo we have work to do."

Had he looked back though, he would have seen Kagome's face twisted with desperation.

C/h: Review! Review!


	5. Hanging Heads

"What nerve, what nerve!" Inu Yasha paced around the campfire, which in the morning air was going out. "I mean she expects sympathy from me- _me_! I thought she was better than that. I thought she- cared."

"She does care."

During Inu Yasha's monologue he had assumed Shippo and Miroku were asleep, and was startled by the voice. Luckily, Miroku was fast enough to block Inu Yasha's fist.

"Inu Yasha, you're so thick headed to think Kagome doesn't like you. Even though I can't imagine why she would." That time Miroku didn't have time to block, and he found himself suddenly on his back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inu Yasha inquired between clenched teeth, trying to keep his cool.

Miroku took his time climbing to his feet avoiding Inu Yasha's heated stare. "It means that she told you _because_ she cares. Would you have liked her to get married without telling you?"

Inu Yasha hung his head. "No."

(Break)

Kagome hung her head and allowed Kori to clasp the necklace behind her neck. Kori had bought the necklace for her as a wedding gift; something unrequired that made Kagome feel very appreciated. The jewel that hung down above her cleavage was a black opal, which sat in a golden setting shaped like a snowflake. The chain was gold as well, and delicately made.

"Do you like it?" Kori watched her expression, decipheringly.

"Of course I do, it's beautiful." Kagome smiled warmly, though her thoughts were on Inu Yasha. "Thank you."

If she could just get Inu Yasha to forgive her then they could still be friends, even if she was married.

Kori kissed Kagome on the head. "Too bad it doesn't go with the necklace you're all ready wearing. Here let's take that other one off." His hand slid again to her neck prepared to unhook the necklace.

"No!" Kagome clasped the jewel shards tightly in her hand as if they were her life.

"Come on Kagome, its poorly made and doesn't belong."

Kagome felt her anger bubbling, why was he being so pushy? "I said no it's important to me."

"Kagome take off that necklace." Kori held out his hand patiently.

Kagome was about to reply but she looked into Kori's eyes, and agreed that the jewel shards did clash with the opal.

Kori watched as Kagome's eyes glazed over, and felt triumphant. His threads of deception had won over. The opal, with his demonic power, was more than just beautiful it was _entrancing_. It had the ability to take over free will, or hypnotize.

Kagome took off the jewel shards, and was about to place it in his greedy hands, when the door burst open. His henchmen, Dumb and Dumber, stumbled into the room just as he threw his hand up and froze Kagome in place.

"What do you two want?" Kori was enraged. He was so close and then these two had to ruin everything.

The taller of the two, pushed the shorter one forward. The chosen one bowed his head looking like he'd wet his pants. "Excuse me boss, but the half-demon - you know the one you wanted- we found him."

Good- just great, now Kori could be rid of that wimp and there would be no one who could stop him.

Kori smiled darkly. "Excellent, bring him to me."

(Break)

When Kagome regained consciousness, the last thing she remembered was Kori leaving for business. He had taken the jewel shards with him, but that wasn't important he couldn't use them. Inu Yasha was probably still seething, so she decided she would distract herself with a good book.

Callie here: Review! (Please)


	6. Glazed Expression

Callie here: I hope you like this one. It is a look behind the veil that Kori has created.

Kagome threw down her book furious; there was something she was suppose to remember but had forgotten. Something important that itched at the back of her mind where she couldn't scratch.

"Oh well." She sighed miserably maybe it was just boredom.

With Inu Yasha for now out of the picture, and Kori still away on business, life felt a little empty. So Kagome, not one to be easily entertained, couldn't find anything to do. Her hand slid subconsciously to her jewel shards- that weren't there- she sighed again deeper this time. When Kori did show up Kagome would give him a piece of her mind, taking the shards like that.

The tips of her fingers brushed the black opal. It really was a lovely jewel, much more attractive then the shards. Maybe she could replace her old jewels with her new one; why shouldn't she it did suit her better. Of course she wouldn't throw the jewel shards away- no she could never do that- but she could give them to Kori for safekeeping.

"Yes, safe keeping."

Kagome picked up her book with a glazed expression.

(Break)

"Inu Yasha!" Miroku yelled down at the sleeping demon-boy. "Wake up you've been sleeping half the day away!"

Inu Yasha stirred and opened one eye sleepily. "Well you try to sleep on an empty heart. If Sango were flouncing about with another guy wouldn't you be restless?"

Red splashed Miroku's face in rage, just the mere thought sent him into a tornado, "You're damn right I would."

"Well then leave me alone." A smell suddenly bathed Inu Yasha and he surged to his feet, nose in the air. "Do you smell that?" Miroku looked at his strange friend dumbly, "It is the thugs from the other day, I'd know their stench anywhere."

"I smell them too." Shippo popped out from behind a bush out of breathe, "They arrived a while ago while I was by the lake. I came back as quick as I could."

Inu Yasha ruffled the kid's hair despite his grunt of disapproval. "We have our guys, now lets go welcome them."

Miroku followed the two retreating figures muttering to himself, "He sure got over that quickly."

(Break)

The two bullies were right where their stench lead. The problem was it seemed all too easy. They were standing in the middle of the grove expectantly, and from the look of things it was a trap.

"Be careful guys, something smells fishy." Inu Yasha warned in a whisper.

"Well I could have told you that a mile back." Shippo said through a pinched nose. "Man do they stink."

Inu Yasha surveyed the scene again, and could find no sign of danger; other than the obvious anticipation everything was in order.

"You two stay here if I need you I'll- well you'll know if I need you." With that Inu Yasha sprang out from behind the bushes in plan sight of his foes.

"Look here he is." The larger one poked at the smaller. "Inu Yasha, we have a proposition for you. You see our boss, he has your jewel shards."

Inu Yasha smirked the bad guys were always after the jewel shards.

"And your girl."

"Kagome? What have you done with her?" Whipping out his Tetsusaiga Inu Yasha lunged forward, but moments before reaching them the ground below him crumbled. He fell

down,

down,

down, until landing in the midst of- bodies. One look around told him he lay in a pit of the dead, and if the smell from above was bad, at this level it was revolting. Looking up the high, steep walls he saw the two punks jeering down at him.

"Tsk, tsk. Not so fast. Even if you had reached us, and perhaps killed one of us, you would only be rewarded with a dead bitch."

"Don't you dare." Inu Yasha cursed.

The two goons disappeared, their steps receding as well as their farewell call. "Tomorrow by the well, you'll make the decision. Either fight us until you die, or give up willingly and don't ever get in the way of our boss. Remember we have the girl."

A demon's death call soared from Inu Yasha's throat as he punched the wall so hard it caused a landslide, which buried the dead bodies. They were only there to scare him. Anyone could kill a person but not many can kill a demon. He walked out of the burial ground unscathed, his eyes shone blood red. Miroku and Shippo stepped out of the shadows tentatively.

There'd be no fighting today but; Inu Yasha growled, "If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get."

(Break)

Kagome saw Kori at dinner, he sat across from her, but everything else was a blur. Her grandfather, mother, and little brother were smeared across her vision, leaving them faded and far away. Even though she watched as their lips moved she could not hear those nearest her heart, but she nodded and smiled politely all the same. All she could hear was Kori. Kori was the only one she could hold on to. Without him she'd be alone.

"You'll be okay." Kori reached across the table and held her hand.

It was true, Kagome thought; as long as he was with her she'd be fine.


	7. Quick Feet

Kori's henchmen waited patiently by the well ,as they were instructed. If the half-breed showed up they'd kill him, and if not, problem solved. If he didn't show, it would prove he's a coward not to be bothered with.

"Why didn't we just kill him yesterday?" The smaller one asked the taller- his reward a thump on the head.

"The boss wants to prolong it, we prolong it. He says it's more pleasurable that way."

"Well I say I can't wait for the fun to start."

"Neither can I." The voice came from above them, allowing just enough time for them to look up and see a foot in their faces.

They stumbled back, hands clutched to noses as blood streamed through their fingers. Inu Yasha landed gracefully- back to the goons- and when he turned they saw his eyes and there was a sudden stillness in the woods.

"Does he look different?" The bigger one asked.

"Yah but he still has the same pussy strength." They rose to feet ready for battle, a stupid grin plastered on both their faces.

"Don't be so cocky." Inu Yasha drew Tetsusaiga, "This time I wont play nice."

He charged at them with such force that they would have been dust beneath his feet, if they hadn't jumped out of the way just in time. Sadly the tree behind them had no such luck and was split in two down the middle. Swirling around enraged he grabbed one of the thugs and smeared his face into the ground.

"Where's Kagome?" He bit out, but before he got an answer he was lifted into the air and thrown aside. Landing on his feet Inu Yasha swirled Tetsusaiga at his opponent, but was met by a blow to the head from the villain's partner. Inu Yasha was knocked to the side, his back splintering as it struck the well's stonewall. Now he wished he hadn't ditched Miroku and Shippo, the two goons together were tougher than they looked.

"You'll be with your bitch shortly, in death." Said the taller of the two, as laughter split into Inu Yasha's already pounding head.

Jumping to his feet Inu Yasha slammed his knee into the bully's gut. There was a groin in reply but this he stifled with his fist. "If you dare harm her you'll wish _you_ were dead."

There was a glint as Inu Yasha managed to dodge a blow from behind. The glint was from a jewel shard that was just barely visible, sticking out from flesh of the thug's hand. Raising his sword Inu Yasha struck out, right after another hand struck him in the jaw. He was pleased by the agonizing scream that filled his ears, as the offending hand feel useless to the ground- with a jewel shard shining still.

Inu Yasha turned and smiled menacingly at the other goon, who backed up, both his hands intact. "Let's see how tough you are alone."

The thug picked up a branch and flung it towards Inu Yasha, but the blade of Tetsusaiga sliced it in half. A rock was flung next which Inu Yasha easily dodged, and then some dirt as the thug tried to scramble away. With quick feet Inu Yasha caught up to him and cleaved his hand from his wrist.

The bully fell to the ground clutching his stub as Inu Yasha stood over him; Tetsusaiga pointed down threateningly.

"Don't, please, don't kill him." Came a call from behind. The one who had first lost a limb scurried onto the scene.

"And why shouldn't I?" Inu Yasha prodded Tetsusaiga at the whimpering figure before him.

"We'll tell you a secret to get your girl back, if you promise to spare us." Said the one behind him.

Inu Yasha debated this; he debated how trustworthy the two were, in the end he decided to give them a chance. "All right." He sheathed Tetsusaiga and stepped back.

After gathering his friend the goon turned to him hesitantly, "To free your girl you must…" Before he could say more, ice swirled around him and his friend halting their breath and turning them in to ice figurines. Inu Yasha rushed forwards to help, but just then the ice burst, sending ice blocks through the air that left nothing of the two thugs.

Laughter filled the air around Inu Yasha, and he turned cautiously looking about. Not to far away levitating on a block of ice was a man, and from the look of him a half-breed. Narrowing his eyes from the sun that was reflected by the ice, Inu Yasha managed to get a good look at him.

He had a slim tall figure that was draped with an ice blue cloth. Blond hair that stood up frozen in place, light finely shaped eyebrows that dipped menacingly, and beneath those sat two cold stone eyes. At the corner of his right eye formed into a snowflake were the jewel shards.

"We meet again, Inu Yasha." Came a calm deep voice.

Inu Yasha found it ironic coming from someone about to die. "We meet to fight."

"Fight? Me, Kori? I would not give you such an honor." Kori pressed his lips together amused. "But perhaps my lovely assistant will humor you."

From behind Inu Yasha heard the pitter patter of quick feet, and turned to see a swathe of blond hair and a familiar face, right before being blown down.

"Kagome?"

Callie here: Review.


	8. Bleeding Soul

Callie here: Some of these chapters don't need a lot of revision, but if you see anything amiss I'll fix it if you would only bring it to my attention.

Inu Yasha stood dumbly, and watched the nearing figure of the girl he thought he knew so well. What was she doing here? Why was she blond? And why was she charging at him with that bow in her hands?

It wasn't until Kagome fitted an arrow and let it fly in his direction, did he realize she was a threat. Quickly he leapt aside of the wooden death just before she fired another arrow, this one just barely missing him.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Like a puppet on strings, his movements were all related to the volley of arrows that flew his way. Not only was Kagome now blond but she was also a good shot, giving Inu Yasha enough to be busy with. "It's me Inu Yasha."

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome tilted her head thoughtfully before lowering her bow. "Is that you?"

Inu Yasha spun about in mid air and landed gracefully, facing Kagome. Oh, so she did know him, he thought bitterly. Hesitantly he stepped forward, thankful for the time to relax. "Yes, it's me!" He struck his chest with his fist in emphasis. "Remember your friend."

As Inu Yasha took another step forward, Kagome drew her bow and fired another array of arrows. Inu Yasha, thinking fast on his feet, flung himself to the side rolled into a tight ball, and with luck managed to unroll without a scratch.

"Hahahaha! You pathetic fool, you think she cares about friendship now." Kori's voice filled Inu Yasha's ears in its lurid manner. Scanning the sky Inu Yasha followed the voice to its maker, who levitated annoyingly a safe distance away. "Haven't you realized yet: she is mine. She cares not for you, she chose me don't you see? Hahaha! She chose me."

Inu Yasha faltered, which rewarded him with a face full of dirt as he fell flat. So this was the delinquent Kagome was proposed to. How could she choose this demon over himself? Inu Yasha couldn't believe it, he wouldn't? Not until he heard it from her mouth.

Kagome's knee jammed into Inu Yaha's back, and his head was wrenched upward by Kagome as she yanked on a fist full of hair. "Love is so bitter sweet." She howled indifferently in his ear, before smashing his head into the ground.

Flipping up he pushed Kagome off and landed on top of her, his fist raised. He swung furiously, freezing moments before making contact with her face. The expressions in her eyes made his soul bleed. She was so innocent, and so full of life with a slight hint of sorrow; this was the Kagome he knew, the one he…..

Before he could finish his thoughts, it was Kagome's fist that flew; striking _him_ in the face. The pounding feeling that rose up the side of his head caused a deathly loud ringing in his ears, but he stayed atop her, and finally he made up his mind. The only way to stop her would be to use force.

Inu Yasha slammed his fist into her face leaving a bruise that covered her fair complexion. The sight made him cringe, but he was fed up with going easy on her.

"Kagome, if you don't get a grip now I'll seriously have to hurt you."

"Not until my love says to." Nails sliced through the flesh of Inu Yasha's cheek as Kagome spat out curses, "I'm not afraid to die for my love."

"That's just absurd." Inu Yasha pined her hands down as she struggled to claw at him again.

"Is it Inu Yasha, is it really absurd to give up everything for the one you love." Kori's voice sent memories of all the times Inu Yasha had given up things for Kagome's sake. "Too bad your love is not always returned."

Filled with rage Inu Yasha flung himself in the direction of the voice. Stupidly, in order to taunt him better, Kori had moved close enough to receive a kick from Inu Yasha. Like a stonewall he went down, crumpling onto himself. Before Inu Yasha could strike again an arrow shot through the air, entered his shoulder, and came out the other side.

Whirling around Inu Yasha faced Kagome, she had her bow in hand once again and her posture revealed her willingness to fight. Skillfully, he ripped out the arrow that protruded from his shoulder, and assessed the damage. The wound itself was harmless for the arrow had missed anything important, but as he stood there the sudden loss of blood made him drowsy.

Kagome, seeing her opponent's hesitation, ran to Kori's side. When she knelt down to examine Kori, Inu Yasha saw- from where he stood- something shiny fall from her shirt. Inu Yasha stared disbelievingly at the necklace and its black opal; so not only were they engaged he also showered her with gifts, Inu Yasha thought glumly.

"Are you all right my love?" Inu Yasha's stomach churned at Kagome's words.

Then the worst thing ever happened, Kori leaned up to brush back a strand of Kagome's hair before pressing his lips to her's.


	9. Lover's Breath

Then the worst thing ever happened, Kori leaned up to brush back a strand of Kagome's hair before pressing his lips to her's.

"Don't you see Inu Yasha, she loves me." A large slab of ice rose from the ground, to tower above Inu Yasha, with the two lovers on top. "She chose me over you, and she will be _my_ queen when I clam my rightful place; to control this world."

"Is that all you want?" Inu Yasha sighed, his shoulders slumped and he looked away from Kagome who stared lovingly at Kori. "You're really selfish you know."

"I am, am I? Let me tell you something," Kori's eyes narrowed and the snowflake, made of jewel shards, came together in the shape of a tear. " My father was a business man, my mother a demon; luckily I'm both. To create a hierarchy all you need is power and smarts, thus I'm the perfect candidate. Also, because of my upbringing, not only will I control this world, sooner or later I'll take over the human realm leaving everyone in my power."

"Why?"

This question hit Kori solidly; his throat seemed to close for he hesitated before replying, "Why."

"Yes, why?" Inu Yasha smirked from the simplicity of it all; this was a demon on the edge of insanity. He wanted to control the world and have power but didn't even know why.

"Because- because," Kori stammered, "It's what my father would want. My father always wanted me to be great. My father –my father-."

The gray eyes closed in ignominy, giving Inu Yasha his chance. Leaping into the air he readied himself, as he neared the two he quickly flung out a furtive arm and snatched Kagome away from the villain. On the return to the ground though, with Kagome kicking and hissing the landing was less graceful, and they thudded to a halt against the rocky barren ground.

"Kagome, Kagome!" She limply lay sprawled across him, and he suddenly feared injury. He sat her up and shook her gently, her head rolled back unconscious.

"Kagome! If you can hear me I want you to know I don't care about power or controlling anything." Her eyes flickered but fell still. " I'm not mad at you for wanting to marry someone else, I want you to be happy. Because- because…."

The gold chain snapped suddenly and an opal fell away somewhere, but no one noticed and no one cared. "Because I love you."

Kagome's whisper reached his ears, a lover's breath. "I love you too."

"Noooo!" A scream made the forest shift, and a pillar of ice separated Inu Yasha from Kagome. "You will not take her away from me. She is mine! She is mine!"

Inu Yasha watched helplessly, through the transparent wall of ice, as Kagome quickly became an ice sculpture, just as the henchmen had before. "Kagome!" Inu Yasha whipped out Tetsusaiga and broke through the pillar with a mighty blow. Lunging at the ice figurine he tried to hold on to her, as she lifted into the air. He didn't want to lose her again and after her confession he would make it his duty never to. Unfortunately, as she rose from the ground the ice around her didn't leave him much to hold on to, so she slipped right out of his grasp. Inu Yasha fell back reaching out despairingly as Kagome drew ever nearer to the waiting Kori.


	10. Frozen Heart

Callie here; I have revised it yay I expect many reviews.

The second Kori touched Kagome the ice melted away, and she found herself falling into his arms. The fear that seized her she understood, for she had witnessed the fight through a cloudy veil. A veil that held her at bay so that she couldn't make her own choices, a veil of Kori's madness. Now that the veil was gone and she was free.

"Come now Inu Yasha, have some sense. Your death will only pain her more now, what with your confession of love." Kori's laughter filled the air.

Craning her neck she looked around and saw her enraged love below. Knowing he was there and safe- for now- awakened her to hope. "Inu Yasha."

The name left her mouth a whisper but the rage that bellowed from Kori was fire. "No! There will be no more Inu Yasha for you. No more! You are mine."

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha stood ready to fight, but something held him at bay. He feared for her. "Kagome."

The name rang a bell but could it be hers, the love and conviction in which he said it made it so foreign. How could she ever be certain? A sight of blond edged into her view- this was her hair, and yet it didn't make sense.

"You know what Inu Yasha, love doesn't belong in a demon like you." From Kori's palm rose a blue flame. As if alive it crawled up his arm and licked Kogome with a forked tongue. A tremor ran through her as the icy fire made contact.

It flew towards Inu Yasha, a dragon with icy wings, swooping low its talons outstretched like a deadly weapon. Springing forward Inu Yasha dodged the teeth but during his descent a tail lashed out incasing his leg. Ice crawled up his leg, an untamed vine, freezing the ligament in an immobile state. The gleam of Tetsusaiga lit the air and the blade sliced through the tail. A wail tore from the creature, a resonance of utter horror, the dragon dissipating as it faded.

"You have big dreams don't you, but love makes you weak." Kori threw another ball which Inu Yasha, dragging his useless leg, barely dodged, "Love makes this too easy. My father had big dreams, he wanted to be in charge, but he was just a pathetic human. I don't want any part of that I will have my dreams and I will have Kagome, but first I need the jewels to make me stronger. I need you to die!"

Inu Yasha made to attack but the deadly arm around Kagome stopped him. His beloved Kagome, if anything happened to her he could never forgive himself. Another ball of blue fire hurled his way and he flung himself to the ground just in time.

"Stop this! Please stop this." Kagome beat her fist into Kori's hard chest. "You're not really like this you aren't. It is the jewel shards that are doing this. They make you evil."

"What would you know! You don't know me!" He shook her and she could feel herself losing her grip. If he dropped her she'd die, Inu Yasha was too impaired to save her.

Suddenly a stone flew by her head striking Kori right in the face. Inu Yasha whistled below them, "Your fight is with me remember. Leave Kagome alone."

"You'd like that wouldn't you." Kori's cold hand wrapped around Kagome's throat and held her over the side of the platform, daringly. " Put down your sword or you can watch as her brain shatters."

"Kagome!" Anguish filled his cry and his voice trembled. Flinging his Tetsusagia aside his stared up defiant, but beaten.

Kagome found the platform beneath her feet and the hand released her. For the first time, as Kori once again gathered power in his hand, Kagome sensed a jewel shard emitting power deep within his chest. This jewel shard had to be the one that held him together making him so strong. Without it, Kagome figured, all the rest would be useless for the jewel shard was in his heart.

"Any last words." An evil sneer spread across Kori's face, and he released the power he had harbored in one deadly blast.

"Nooo!" It was too late the power had secured itself around Inu Yasha freezing him, and Kagome's scream was unheard. Not thinking she thrust her hand into Kori's chest, the matter giving way before her.

_Let me take a look_

_And find your soul _

_Beating; a grain of sand _

_Within your heart_

_She saw the car skidding off the rode. It hit a tree and burst into flames. Kori's ashen face rose from behind the drivers seat unscathed. The driver paralyzed._

_Help me discover _

_Why you tick_

_A heart so cold_

_How does it start_

_He tried to open the driver's door but it was stuck. He tried to move the man but couldn't. The windshield burst and with it a necklace hanging from the rearview mirror. The jewel shard within in struck his heart; a bullet._

_We all travel down_

_Murky roads_

_Not sure of whether_

_To stop or go_

_There were sirens wailing down the street. He had to get out of there, the patch of ice was his fault. He'd get in trouble. So he scrambled out of the car leaving his father behind._

_A needle in a haystack_

_Wish upon a star_

_A pot of gold_

_Dreams come true_

_He stood alone atop a hill, the sky filled with frozen sleet. Below him the funeral went on without taking notice of his presence. One dark haired girl looked up through the window of the church. Her breath misted the widow pane._

_Let me show you_

_All you meant_

_And all you_

_Have to do_

_His mother crying outside in the snow- her heart decaying with the cold. The first trip to the other world where his mother's people thrived, where he found nothingness and decided to make a change. The power when he destroyed those that stood in his way, memories of his childhood he watched fade._

_Broken twisted memories_

_Destroying those you hate_

_Take my hand_

_I'll lead you away _

Kagome withdrew her hand, a shard in her grasp. Kori was unmarked, as if her hand hadn't passed through, leaving him unharmed. Suddenly his world seemed to turn upside down, as his heart melted. The jewel shards fell from his check like a tear and Kagome collected them one by one. Below them the ice melted freeing Inu Yasha, and his anger, from its binding.

"Kori?" Kagome felt the pillar beneath her shift as it too melted, setting them safely on the ground.

"What have I done?" Kori stared in awe at his hands. Hands that had killed so many.

"It's not your fault. You see the jewels they do something to people…"

Before she could finish his lips caught hers in an emotionally lengthy kiss. "I'm so sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry."

"Hey get your hands off her." Inu Yasha snatched Kagome up, rescuing her, or so he thought. He was rewarded with an elbow in his ribs.

"Be nice he was only showing his appreciation."

"Yes I'm extremely grateful to both of you. Please forgive me." Kori made to hug Inu Yasha but Inu Yasha, fearing he'd be kissed, backed away. Instead he held out his hand, which Inu Yasha cautiously grasped. "I don't know what I would have done without your help."

"What will you do now?" Kagome asked. Between the two there was some sort of connection; he didn't even have to answer for her to know that he'd fix what he destroyed- or at least try to.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm positive I'll find somewhere where I'm needed." He gave her a knowing smile and embraced her once more.

"Well so long." Kagome's soft good-bye fell on awaken ears.

Kori turned and walked slowly out of the clearing unsure of his destiny. "Yeah, so long."

When the figure had retreated Inu Yasha turned to Kagome, "What is going on?"

Kagome stood on her tippy-toes and took his face in her hands. Their lips touched and melted into one another never wanting to let go. As the passion swelled within Kagome of the new love found, her hair morphed; the blond becoming an ever twilight. When they finally pulled away both felt giddy with anticipation of what was to come.

Stroking one of her locks Inu Yasha spoke two words that made Kagome's heart soar, "My love." He took her hand and they began to walk in the direction in which they hoped to find Shippo and Miroku.

Taking one more wishful look back Kagome sighed, "I hope he'll be all right."

Fingering the jewels in her hand she remembered the three new ones they had collected, and realized that they were one step closer to the end of their journey. Closing her eyes she let a single tear fall, like dew upon a leaf.

end-

C/h; Review.


	11. Heart of Ice

_Callie Here: This is my original poem that I used in my story. I'm putting it for my last chapter as a sort of closure. _

_ HEART OF ICE_

_Let me take a look_

_And find your soul_

_Beating; a grain of sand _

_Within your heart_

_Help me discover _

_Why you tick_

_A heart so cold_

_How does it start_

_We all travel down_

_Murky roads_

_Not sure of whether_

_To stop or go_

_A needle in a haystack_

_Wish upon a star_

_A pot of gold_

_Dreams come true_

_Let me show you_

_All you meant_

_And all you_

_Have to do_

_Broken twisted memories_

_Destroying those you hate_

_Take my hand_

**_I'll lead you away_**


End file.
